Fractured
by The Mutant Rebel
Summary: Donnie returns from a gruesome unknown after he has gone missing for nearly two weeks. What hell did he have to endure and can his fractured state be mended? Rated for sensitive content. L/D, R/M. T-cest. Don't like, don't read.
1. Found Or Lost?

**Fractured**

**Rating**: PG-13-PG-17(?)

**Pairing**: _LeoxDon_, RaphxMike

**Summary**: Donnie returns from a gruesome unknown after he has gone missing for nearly two weeks. What hell did he have to endure and can his broken state be mended? Rated for sensitive content.

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

**Inspiration**_**(if any)**_: _Never To Late _by _**Three Days Grace**_

**A/N****: I had originally planned to this a two or three-shot... but I decided to make it a little longer; I could not resist ^^;**

* * *

><p>When Leatherhead found and brought Donatello home after ten days of no word from the purple wearing braniac, Leonardo had not expected to see his little brother in the condition he was in. The gentle-hearted crocodile carried the intellectual turtle as if he were a made of the most delicate and breakable of porcelain. Most of Donnie's form was shielded from view by a dark brown blanket that was wrapped snuggly around him but Leo could still make out the fresh, dark green bruises that littered around and about his brother's neck and shoulders. His mask was dirty and tattered with both old and fresh blood and his body- curled up into a loose fetal position- snuggled as closely as possible into Leatherhead's chest, as if he were subconsciously trying to clinging to something familiar.<p>

Leo swallowed thickly, his fists tightening at his side as he walked over to the larger mutant with hesitant, uncertain footsteps. Michelangelo, Raphael, and Master Splinter stood behind, wanting to console and check on their returning brother and son but knew better than that. Donnie was Leo's lover and confidant- Leo's heart of hearts, and soul of souls. No one had been more worried or frightful than Leo had been when Donnie hadn't returned home two weeks ago. No one had been felt more useless than Leo had when they had searched every level of New York City- twice- in search of their brainy brother. No one had felt more guilty or selfish than Leo was feeling at that exact, sorrowful moment...

The turtle leader had gotten into a mammoth sized argument-one of their worst yet-with the turtle genius just before he had left to go dumper diving for technological parts. All of the lair had heard them but no one could say anything; no sides could be taken, for it was no one's fault. What right did they have intruding on this moment- this reuniting moment- that both Leo and Donnie needed the most?

Leonardo's light grey eyes stung with unshed tears as he got close enough to see his lover's partially shielded face. There were no scars or bloody cuts that had been left behind but his facade- although serene with sleep- looked haunted, tragic... _broken _from whatever torment he had to endure for the past two weeks. Don's eyes were swollen with, what looked like, days of sleepless nights and unrepressed tears. His lips, usually soft and kissable to the look and touch, appeared dry and cracked from dehydration. He had never seen his lover so... fragile before. Donatello was, by no means, fragile or weak... now, he look about as breakable as thinly crafted piece of glass. He could see why Leatherhead was holding him the way he was.

Leo's jaw tensed, forcefully pushing back the tears that were building behind his eyes before he began to talk for, what seemed like, an eternity since Donatello's return. His voice broke a little bit as he did, "Where... where did you find him?"

Leatherhead's usually gentle eyes seemed to fluctuate between normality and angry, temperamental slits, "I did not find him. He had found me. I was about to go out to search for him again when... there he was, shuffling over to my home," He took a deep, calming breath, his eyes turned gentle as he gazed upon the sleeping form that rested in his arms, "It was a wonder he was even able to find his way to a familiar place, let alone _walk _there."

Leo's hesitantly ripped his eyes from his lulled brother, look at the larger mutant with uncertainty and quieted horror, "What do you mean?"

"... He's been deprived of all the necessities, such as food, water, and sleep. He was barely coherent when I tended to him; that is expected," LH said, his voice dropping as his got deeper in his explanation, "But... there is also something else."

"What?"

LH hesitated, taking another deep breath as if to calm his own anger, his voice dropping even lower as he explained further, "He... he has been... violated."

Leo didn't react right away. The first thing that came to mind was the obvious but he did not want to believe it. He did not want to believe that his sweet, gentle-hearted, and clever brother had been... had been..., "V-violated?"

LH nodded slowly, "Heavy bruising on his inner thighs and tail confirmed as much. I... I didn't want to look _further _to see just how bad it was but I'm going to have to in order to treat him properly. I wanted to get your permission before I did so."

Leo gulped again; his sorrow and pain for his lover became entangled with his anger for whoever did this to his beloved. His arms flexed slightly, as if he were about to lash out and punch something at anytime. He would have to reserve releasing any physical anger, however, until he was sure that Donnie was settled in his own home again, "Y-yes. You did not need my permission Leatherhead. I trust you with Donnie."

He nodded again, adjusting Donnie's position just as he moved forward, walking along side Leo, "Where is his lab?"

**A/N****: Oooooh, what is going on? What happened to Donnie? Where had he been for two weeks? Who has done this to him? What will happen next : o!**

**Stay tuned and you shall find out ^^**


	2. New Terror

A/N: Okay. The main reason why I rated this NC-17/M/R etc. is because of the sensitivity of this topic, as well as profanity and cursing. There is no sexy stuff going down in the story. The only romantic relate things that I will be writing about in this story is fluff, comforting love, and-probably- references to the naughty. I'm not planning on writting a full out lemon here.

So, without further delay, here is chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Fractured<strong>

**New Terror**

"This is some _**shit**_!"

Michelangelo jumped slightly when Raphael's fisted hand came crashing down upon the kitchen table, the plates, cups, and chopsticks that had been set on top of it shifted and clattered for a brief instance at the sudden burst of aggression.

Master Splinter gave his hot tempered son a half-hearted look of disapproval but didn't bother to verbally reprimand him. How could he when he was feeling just as angry and just has helpless as everyone else in the lair was feeling? The old rat was hiding his emotions a lot better than Raphael was... but he knew that if he ever found out who had done this act of barbarism to one of his sons, he would kill them without a second thought.

"R-raphie, calm down," Mikey started, his sea green hands wrapped around one of Raph's biceps as a means to calm him down- to ground him.

Raph growled under his breath, lifting his other hand to peal Mike's hands away as politely as he could at the moment, "Mikey, I love ya but, please, _**don't **_tell me what to be right now. There's no way im'ma stay calm in a situation like this."

Master Splinter nodded with a quick dip of his chin, swiftly picking up his chopsticks from beside his bowl of lukewarm rice, "This is understandable, Raphael, but-"

"But _nothin' _Masta Splinta," Raph retorted rudely, roughly standing to his feet, abruptly pushing his chair back with the backs of his knees, "Some sick little _fuck_ kidnapped my brother, tortured 'em, even had his fuckin' _way _with him, and ya expect me ta just sit back on my ass and _**take it**_? No fuckin' way am I-"

"_**Raphael**_," the elder said with a deep, authoritative voice. He didn't raise his voice by much, but he didn't need to in order to pacify his sons, no matter how emotional, confrontational, or angered they were, "You will _sit down _and calm yourself this _instant_. I can assure you that none of us are happy about this situation but you are not making things better by unleashing your temper. _**Restrain yourself**_."

Several seconds of silent, uncomfortable seconds passed before Raphael ground out a low _'whatever'_, his muscular form plopped back down in the chair. Michelangelo hesitantly, slowly, placed his hands on Raph's arm again, kneading his flesh gently. The action seemed to loosen Raph's tension a little bit, but not by much.

Mike shook his head, his eyes closing as he tried to stop the fresh round of tears that was beginning to leak out at the corners of his eyes, "W-who could've done something like this? Donnie... he... h-he didn't deserve this."

Raph bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes glaring down at his bowl of untouched food as if it were the cause of the tension, anger, and overall uneasiness that was filling every nook and cranny of their underground home, "It was probably the Shredda; he's sick enough ta do somethin' like this... although _rapin' _is pretty new, even fer someone like him..."

Master Splinter shook his head, shifting through his bowl of food with his chopstick indifferently, "I do not think it was him. He is known for torture and unwarranted brutality... but he has not once resorted to used... sexually violent ways as a means to get what he wants. If he does not get what he wants, he usually resorts to the removal of body parts or murder- we had seen that with Baxter Stockman."

"... Yeah," Raph admitted, his jaw clenched as he reluctantly agreed. His fist began to clench again as he continue to speak through his teeth, "But who else would do this ta Donnie? Donnie of all people, huh? I... I could see this happenin' ta me-"

Mike's eyes snapped open, his arms tightening on Raph slightly, "_Raph_, don't say something like that-"

Raphael's amber colored eyes flickered towards Mikey, his worry and guilt piercing through his angered and tempered façade for the briefest of moments before his vanished from view, "It's _true_, Mikey. Outta all of us, _I'm _the one that storms outta here wheneva the hell I want. _I'm _the one the goes topside at the worst possible times. _I'm _the one that gets inta trouble the most. _I'm _the one that's always askin' fer it, goin' out inta the world without a fuckin' care. _He _doesn't start fights like I do. _He _doesn't go lookin' fer trouble wheneva he's pissed off..."

He paused, closing his eyes, dipping his chin slightly as he took a deep, cleansing breath, "All Don was doin' was lookin' fer parts fer the Battle-Shell... that's _**all **_he was fuckin' doin'. Hell, dumpster divin's the _only _time he eva leaves the lair by himself... and this _one_ visit to the junkyard lands him _here_? Battered, bruised, violated... possibly broken from the inside out? Che, what kinda karma is _**that**_?" Raph shook his head, his own eyes glistened with unshed tear when they opened again, "It… It shoulda been _me_..."

* * *

><p>"I… I have the results," Leatherhead said after several seconds of analyzing and looking over all the obvious and unobvious finds he had jotted down while giving Don a physical. The act was a bit awkward, seeing as Leonardo was in the room as well, but Leo didn't care. The turtle leader knew Leatherhead was only doing what he needed to do in order to help his unconscious partner and little brother, "Are you sure you want to hear it?"<p>

Leo tenderly gripped Donatello's hand in his own, his apple green thumb stroking over the other's olive green skin soothingly. He didn't like to see his brother, lying so still and damages upon the very same cot Don usually used when Leo or the others were extremely sick or very badly injured.

Leo responded to the crocodile mutant, refusing to turn his eyes away from Don's oxymoronically serene face, as if the brainy turtle would vanish again if he did, "Just tell me, Leatherhead. What…what happened to him?"

LH paused with uncertainty, taking a seat in Donatello's computer chair before he listlessly rolled a little, stopping beside Leo's seated form upon the cot. The large mutant inhaled deeply, sighing out his reluctance to share what he had found out, "Donatello is, all-in-all, physically alright. Most of the bruises covering his body are healing nicely. A few more days of rest and his pigmentation should be back to normal."

"…What else?" Leo uttered lowly, as if he were afraid to ask. His other hand reached out to delicately caress Don's cheek comfortingly, lovingly, "You said he was violated… how badly?"

"He…," Leatherhead started, his eyes could not help but eye the heavy bruising that tarnished the skin of his sleep comrades' inner and back thighs, "Under closer examination, judging by the damage I found both externally and internally, I'd say he was… _penetrated_, without consent, several times within the time period he was unaccounted for. The last few times _seemed_ consensual but I believe that Donatello fought back so much that he had to be sedated. I won't know for sure until I get his blood work back though."

Leo was silent for seconds, his fingertips traced over the tired line of Don's unmasked face as he thought on Leatherhead's words. Nearly five seconds passed before Leonardo began to talk again, a growl accented his voice when he did, "Who could've done something like this..."

"I have asked myself that very same question from the moment I first laid eyes on him," LH said in a deep, gravelly tone, "It pains me to say it... but I don't think even _Bishop _would be capable of such an act." He hiss out the name with disgust.

"Me either..." Leo sighed, using both of his hands now to hold Don's slightly smaller one in a gentle grip, "No enemy I can think of would resort to such a low act of torture. Not the Shredder or the Foot, not Stockman, not Hun or the Purple dragons..."

The turtle leader paused, looking over and up at the larger mutant with confused, frustrated eyes. LH's eye were currently stuck on angry, beastly slits; he was still keeping himself in check but he anger was dominating over his composure slowly. Leo's eye ridges pulled together, his confusion shining through more than all other emotions for the moment, "What does that mean?"

"It means, Leonardo," Leatherhead growled out, his hands fisting tightly in his lap, "That we, more likely than not, have another enemy on our hands."

**A/N:** I would like to say thank you to everyone who has faved/alerted/commented/reviewed this story thus far. It means so much to me; I really appreciate it. :3

So... who do you think could've this? Do you think that the person did this to get information out of Don or do you think they did it for some other, twisted purpose? Do you think I created a new, twisted enemy or do you think I change design of an already existing character?

Also, there is a hint of mystery/suspense in this story as well (I'm really loving those genres). Can you feel it? Is it strong enough or do you want to feel the suspense a bit more in later chapters?

:3 Thank you for reading and please review~


	3. Safe

**A/N**: Okay, although this story is based off of the song 'Never Too Late' by Three Days Grace, this chapter is inspired by 'Snow White Queen' by Evanescence. Listen to the song and read the lyrics when you get the chance. It describes perfectly how Don's thinking feeling, as well as his kidnapper's way of thinking.

I say either listen to it while you read or listen to it and then read. Set the mood for this chapter.

Anywayz *clears throat* here's chapter 3 everyone : 3

* * *

><p><em>Blah blah blah<em>: **Dream sequence or flashback**

**(just if you don't understand what's going on)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fractured<strong>

**Safe**

_"Stupid Leo and his stupid, goodie-goodie-ness," Donatello grumbled as he walked through a beaten path of forgotten treasures and foul, garbage smelling soil. His mocha colored eyes scanned over the different sized mounds of trash that towered and surrounded him, shades of grey, brown, and black invaded his vision as he looked for anything that could be used for the lair or- more specifically- the Battle-Shell._

_One of his hands tightened around the dark brown straps of his messenger bag as his thoughts continued to drift back to Leonardo and the argument that they had had before the genius left the lair and went topside. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to calm down the anger that was quickly beginning to rise up in his chest, his stomach beginning to simmer and boil with the discomfort that came along with an unrequited._

_"Who does he think he __**is**__?" The genius turtle hissed to himself in a harsh whisper, moving through the junkyard at a slow pace, "Telling me what to do like I'm some sort of clumsy, foolish child. How __**dare**__ he try to use his standing as leader to get me to do something his way? I told him __**never**__ to do that when it came to __**us**__. ...Ugh! Was he even __**listening**__ to me when I said that to him?" He growled under his breath, slowing down to a gradual halt when he spotted some potentially valuable finds in a nearby pile of scrap metal and broken gadgetry._

_The scientific, curious, and techno geekish part of him grinned like mad on the inside as he unconsciously made his way over to the possible find. On the outside, however, he wore an expression of irritation and restlessness, "I mean... I know he's only worried about me but it's not like I'm defenseless. I __**know **__that The Foot are on the move and I __**know **__that the Purple Dragons are starting gang initiations this month but come __**on**__. I can take on thirty of them easy... and if I ever ran into something I couldn't handle, he __**knows **__I would call him first thing; I always do... so... so why..."_

_Don paused, crouching down in order to sift and sort through the pile of junkyard marvels before him, searching to see which parts or pieces were still salvageable. He sighed, his chin resting absently against his knees as his fingers brushed a coil of torn, damaged wires and dented metal, "... Why is he so overprotective all of the sudden?"_

_Just as Don got a hold to a circular shaped object- a gear, maybe?- buried deep within the mechanical mixture, an unintelligible noise sounded off relatively close to his current position. His form tensed, his movements ceasing and his breath paused so that be could stretch his hearing a bit more. Had the sound simply been an aluminum can falling to the ground... or maybe it was a fellow scavenger- a rat or a bird perhaps?- that was simply looking through the mounds of trash for food or abandoned resources? Or maybe-_

_Don released a quick burst of air before holding it again when the sound repeated itself, only this time, it sounded closer and more distinct- a hesitant, shifty footstep. It wasn't a consistent sound if the location of its resonance had changed... and there was no way it was city bird or a rodent that was making the noise. It sounded too... heavy... like something or someone the size of a man would make it. The brainy turtle swallowed; how could he have allowed someone to get this close to him without him being the wiser? Ugh... he really hoped that it was Leo coming to resolve their argument; he wasn't in the mood for a fight right now._

_When two footsteps resounded again, this time at only a short ten to fifteen feet away from his position, he sprung into action. The genius turtle, fluidly stood to his feet and whipped around, one of his hands reaching back to grasp his bo, swiftly pulling it free and quickly taking up a stance with it. His usually doe, innocent eyes narrowed and darkened with the need for self-preservation. His shoulders and arms were flexed, ready to start any series of katas that was deemed necessary to the moment, depending on how his pursuer came at him. His eyes scanned the area, looking for a figure among the obscured setting._

_"Who's there?" Donatello called out confidently, his face deepening into a scowl, "Show yourself! If you have the guts to spy on me, you should have to guts to reveal yourself too!"_

_A full minute passed where there was complete and utter silence. Just as Don was about to drop his stance, his form tensed up even more when he caught a movement to his right, watching as someone slowly, hesitantly stepped out from behind a tower of trashy debris. A set of familiar looking green eyes stared back at him from the short, gazing back at him with recognition and... something else Don couldn't put his hand on._

_Don's tightened face, after a second or two of seeing the face of his pursuer, dropped into a look of recognition, his frown of concentration lifted into a friendly smile. A sighed of relief breathed passed his lips, his defensive stance slowly fell as the tension gradually rolled off and down his shoulders. He replaced his bo, shaking his head at the other individual that had just made their presence known._

_"Thank Kami; it's just you. You scared me there for a moment..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"... Please don't scream anymore, my love. All I want is <strong>__**you**__**..."**_

* * *

><p>"Don!" Leo yelled with worried surprise when Don's mocha brown eyes snapped out after being closed for nearly an entire day. The genius turtle's body lunged up and forward from upon the lab's cot, his lung took in a deep yet quick inhalation of air- as if he had been holding his breath for years- before he released it in the form a tragic, broken, soul-shattering scream.<p>

Leo jumped out of the chair beside the cot and to his feet, reaching for his beloved brother, "Donnie! Don, what's wrong? Wha-?"

Don's widened eyes snapped in Leo direction, his form abruptly curled back and away from his touch, as if the leader's hands were the most deadliest weapons known to man, "No! N-no! Please! J-just let me go! Let me go home!"

Leo's already devastated expression seemed to crumble and shatter just a little bit more at hearing his brother's cries and pleas for mercy from a monster that wasn't currently present. Although his brother was conscious- albeit abruptly- he wasn't fully _there _with him... not just yet, anyway. The genius' unfocused pools of chocolate said as much. Leo swallowed thickly, putting on a brave face before he attempted to reach out for his brother again, "Donnie, please-"

The genius released a cross between a breath and a yelp while evading and crawling away from Leo's outreached hands until his shell hit the wall, putting himself in the farthest corner away from the turtle leader. The dark purple sheeting beneath him wrinkled and shifted with the motion of his retreating figure, "No! Stay away!"

Leo's lips tightened into a straight line, his eyes beginning to sting with tears again as he watched his brother, his lover, visibly shrink into the small corner he had placed himself in, as if he were trying to make his disappear. Leo swallowed thickly, his knees digging into the mattress as he crawled towards the trembling, terrified mass before him, "Don... Donnie please..."

Don shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly as his body curled in further on himself, "Don't do this again! Please! I'm begging you-"

"Otouto..." Leo whispered, his hands reaching forward and gingerly, gently, cupped the sides of Donatello's jaws, his thumbs brushing over the distraught genius' cheeks as a comforting gesture. The leader tilted his brother's face up towards him, the other's eyes opened up again at the considerate touches, "Saiai no otouto... anata wa anzendesu..."

It took several moments of retained eye contact between the two before a small spark of recognition could be seen in Don's big brown eyes. The became focus, the light of understanding now reflected them as they looked back into Leo's stormy grey ones for the first time in two weeks. It almost felt like an eternity between seconds before Don's lips parted, his expression molding into an expression of hesitant hopefulness, "...L-leo?"

Leo released a quiet cry of relief, "Yes. Yes, it's me."

"... It's... it's really you?" Don's voice sounded hoarse and dry, his eyes shining as liquid began to build up behind the brim of them, "I'm not... dreaming, am I?"

"No," Leo said, shaking his head as Don's hands shakily reached up to grip his brother's apple green wrist, "You're not dreaming; you're home... you're _safe_."

It was at those words that the dam seemed to break completely for the genius, his facade- whatever was left of it- broke down completely as fat, unhindered tears came rolling down his cheeks without any indication of a pause. His eyes closed, his lower lip trembled slightly as he leaned further in the leader's touch, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. Leo's thumbs brushed away the salty liquid from his lover's greenish brown cheeks before he pulling away slightly to press a tender kiss to the other's forehead.

"You're safe..."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation for what Leo said<strong>: _Little brother… beloved little brother… you're safe (now)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Poor Donnie ;o;...


	4. Sin

**Fractured**

**Sin**

Leatherhead had never seen his friend in such a fragile state before. Seeing Donatello, an intellegent, gentle-hearted, yet extremely skilled fighter, curling up to his lover's chest with desperate need of familiar contact- like a child would to a parent after having a bad dream- seemed so out of character... surreal, even.

A day ago, when the croc found his fellow academic comrade slowly making his way towards his abandoned train car of a home, the turtle could hardly stand on his own two feet. Every step that Don had taken, coming closer and closer to Leatherhead's home, was shaky, unstable and, yet,... determined. Donatello had fought through his pain, his weakened physique, and his drowsy state of mind in order to find a sanctuary, a place of familiarity and fond memories, where he could hide away from his own personal- and tangible- demons.

He had remembered Don's significantly smaller body crumble and slump against his broad chest, as if he were collapsing onto a cool, plush pillow after hours of training. The crocs large, characteristically rough hands had swiftly caught the terrapin, gingerly holding his shoulders to stop him from sliding down unceremoniously to the abandoned subway floor. The croc had felt utter useless, hopeless the minute he had gotten a good look at his damaged friend once he had briefly examined him in the safety of his subway car. He had taken in all of the bruises both fresh and old, he had taken in all of the signs of exhaustion... and he had taken in the dried, crusted blood and heavy, purplish bruising near the backs of his inner thighs...

The larger mutant had thought that if he looked a little harder for the smart terrapin that day, that he could fine him and return him home unharmed. He had found him. He had returned him... but Donatello was _far _from unharmed.

Don had gone through an unknown that LH and the rest of the Hamatos had yet hear about... and he doubted that they would hear about it until the olive skinned turtle was strong enough to recant and retell the story of his torment. That could take anywhere from a week to a month, depending on how badly the incident had rattled his mental state.

Leatherhead watched with a sorrowful tenderness as Leonardo quietly comforted his distressed brother with innocent carress, lovingly reassuring whispers, and gentle kisses. Don would not stop crying; he had been crying since he had woken up- that was a little over an hour ago now. He had been coaxed into the turtle leader lap sometime in between then and now, his olive green face buried in Leo's apple green neck.

"I-I'm... I'm s-sorry," Don whispered hoarsely into Leo's skin, the turtle leader's eye ridges drew in with confusion as he sent LH a questioning gaze. The croc shook his head, his face showing just as much confusion as the blue clad ninja.

"What... what are you sorry for?" Leo asked softly of his lover, stroking the back of the other's head affectionately, "You've done nothing wrong."

Don shook his head, his face remained buried as he did, "I-I have. I-I'm s-sorry for the s-sins I've committed..."

"...What sins?" It was Leatherhead that asked this time, his large form moving over to the couple slowly, considerately. He didn't want to scare Don if the turtle hadn't known he had entered the room. Luckily, Don had appeared to be aware of LH's presences, his head turning so that his mocha irises could land on the croc's approaching figure.

"I... I let s-someone other th-than Leo touch me," He rasped out, his form tightened as he drew closer to Leo, "I d-didn't want to but... b-but... I... I couldn't move. W-wouldn't let me move," He turned his head back to the groove of Leo's neck, "H-hands were everywhere. Hand a-all o-over... always...a-always holding me down. I'm... I'm dirty. S-so dirty..."

Leo shook his head, his eyes closed as he listened to Don's incoherent words, his arms pulling Don even closer to his chest, "You have done nothing wrong, Donnie. You're-"

"I-I killed one," Don interjected, "I... I killed one of t-them... I... I think I did... at least. W-we're not supposed to k-kill. M-master Splinter s-said t-to never take a l-life..."

Leo froze his grey eyes flashed to Leatherheads with a suppressed dread, horror shined through in his eyes. Leatherhead own eyes widened at Don's words, "O-one of _them_?"

Don nodded, his arms tightening around Leo's shoulders, "A-a pair of three... six h-hands on me."

**A/N**: I'm sorry I had to cut this short. I'm about to run out and hang out a little with some friends *sweatdrop*

Hopefully, I can update this again later tonight or tomorrow ^^

Hvae a good day people and thanks to all who has reviewed/commented/fav'ed/alerted this story. Means a lot


	5. Wash It Away

**Fractured**

**Wash It Away...**

A single drop of water fell idly from a recently silenced faucet, landing with a gentle, echoing resonance into a filled tub. Not even two seconds afterwards, the waters shifted gracefully with the movement of two masses; one was leaned up against the back of the tub tensely, the other leaned towards the other with uncertainty, hesitancy.

Leo swallowed dryly as he lifted a lightly lathered washcloth towards his mildly distressed younger brother. The eldest turtle wasn't so certain about this whole situation. It wasn't like they hadn't bathed together before... but this would be the first time Leo wouldn't know how Donnie would response. Not to mention that when they used to do things like this, things got rather intimate near the end of the bath... then they would continue what they had started in the bedroom.

This situation was different, however. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Donatello had been sexually traumatized; the last thing Don needed was a sexually intimate situation. Although Leo had never been in that sort of predicament, he was certain that he wouldn't feel comfortable with participating in acts of intimacy for a long while... even if it was with his own mate...

... But Don had softly asked Leo to bathe with him after the genius had cried to his heart's content and after Leatherhead insisted that Don take a long, cleansing bath or shower. Leo had been a bit surprised by the gentle plea but he had agreed anyway; how could he say no to his brother at a time like this? How could Leo say no to Donnie at _all_? It was just that the turtle leader would have thought that his brother would be more comfortable with bathing in privacy. The last thing Leo thought that his brother needed right now were hands of another person helping to clean his bruised body.

"U-um," Leo started with hesitation, gazing back at his lover who was curled up slightly at the other end of tub, his form tightening up slightly when Leo waded closer towards his with the washcloth in hand, "Are you... sure about this Donnie?"

Don mocha eyes were open and aware but he seemed to be trying his hardest not look at Leo directly, "Yes... I'm sure. I-I don't want to be alone... and..."

He paused, his arms wrapping loosely around his bent knees before he continued, "... and I trust you, aniki." (1)

Leo swallowed again before he nodded with a quick dip of his chin, "A-alright then."

The turtle leader moved a little closer to his lover before he tenderly, gently gripped one of his hands and unwound it from around his olive green legs. Don tensed for a second before he relaxed, releasing a nearly inaudible sigh when Leo began to run the lathered cloth over his bruised, discolored skin. Leo was careful to apply enough pressure to remove any and all hints of dirt or grim but was gentle enough not to bother the disturbed, pained pigmentations.

The bath seemed to take forever. Leo obviously didn't mind doing this task for his troubled beloved... but it was very disconcerting when Don wouldn't look at him. The brainy turtle hadn't locked eyes with him- not even once- since they had entered the tub together. As a matter of fact, Donatello hadn't looked directly at Leonardo since the turtle leader had coaxed him out of his half-sleep panic attack. They has always been able to comfortably create eye contact... they even preferred to speak through glances sometimes... so why-?

"A-ah!" Donnie gasped sharply, his smaller form swiftly backing up until his shell all but slammed into the back of the tub. Leo controlled his bewilderment, retracting his hands a quickly as he could and lifting them up as a sign of peace and surrender. All he had tried to do was wipe tentatively at the bend of Don's left knee. He knew the olive turtle was a little ticklish around the joints but he hadn't applied enough pressure to create a reaction like _that_.

"Donnie? I'm sorry; did I hurt you?" He asked, concern flooding his voice as he fluidly draped the washcloth over the side of the tub.

Don eyes rose, focusing in on Leo's collarbone- it appeared that was the closest the other could get to Leo's face at the moment, "No... no, you didn't... my fault..."

"... You're fault?" Leo asked with uncertainty, leaning towards Don in order to hear him better with respect to Don's personal space.

"M-memory," Don stated in a clarifying tone, even though it ironically didn't seem to illuminate anything, "... Teeth..."

"...What?"

Don inhaled deeply, closing his eyes before he exhaled a long, thoughtful breath. Although Leo could not read the other's face without those two mocha pools giving him aid, he could still sense that Don was fighting to get an accurate statement across, "O-one...one liked to bite... a-always bit me whenever... w-whenever he..."

A flare of intense, hateful anger shot up Leo's spine and churned swiftly in his gut but he was able to catch himself before a growl slipped past his lips. He gulped down his hatred for the sick, sorry excuse for human flesh that dared to do this to his precious person before he considerately reached for the spot where he had last touched before he had been so abruptly stopped. Don gasped again but only flinched this time, reluctantly allowing Leo to lift his knee above the water for a better look. Although his grey eyes couldn't see all that well, due to how Don's skin contorted at the bend, he could still make out a semi circle scar- a partial row of teeth marks.

"P-please don't stare," Don pleaded softly, tugging at his legs slightly as a silent way of telling Leo to let go. The leader did so hesitantly, whispering a silent apology as he set Don's leg back in its prior position, "I'm... I'm s-so sorry, Leo..."

Leo's eye ridges drew in with confusion, just like the first time Don had apologized since he had been awake. Why was he apologizing _again_? Surely he wasn't doing it because of his claims of killing another or for letting someone else touch him; neither instances were his fault.

Before Leo could ask why the other was apologizing again, Don's eyes swiftly locked with his, stopping the flow of the turtle leader's original thoughts cold in their tracks. Leo's voice caught in his throat as he automatically began to read the pain- oh, _God_, was there pain-, the turmoil, the shame,... the over all feeling of being used and manipulated in such a low, inhuman way...

_Gods_, why had he not looked harder to find him? Why had he not pushed himself to search the city ten times over. Perhaps if he had found him sooner than maybe he wouldn't be as rattled, as broken,... as _fragile _as he was now...

Leo's jaw clenched, his eyes straining to retain eye contact with those tragically beautiful, deeply tormented pools of chocolate, "You... you're not at fault for _anything_, Donnie."

"But I am," He reinforced, his form moving closer to Leo by several inches, his hands reaching up to gently grip at the other's bright green shoulders, "If... if I had just l-listened to you that day..."

Don paused, reluctant to continue, but Leo didn't need for him to finish; he knew what the genius was talking about already, "No. None of this is your fault, Don. _None _of it. You... you had every right to challenge me that day. I had stepped out of line. I was... I was just being overprotective of you-"

"For good reason," Don quietly but abruptly cut in, "M-my stubbornness g-got me into this mess. N-now I just feel like... like a dirty ragdoll; limp... used..."

He blinked hard, as if his eyelids had gotten stuck for a moment, before he continued, "How... how could you still look at me t-the same? How c-can you n-not be disgusted with me? How can y-you still... still lov-"

Leo silenced Don with a soft kiss, causing the turtle genius to go rigid for several seconds before he slowly relaxed. Leo pulled Don's slightly trembling body toward him fully, until olive green thighs straddled an apple green lap. Don suddenly threw his all into the kiss, nearly causing Leo to choke as the genius's arms wrapped fully around his broad shoulders. The connection ended shortly after, Don's eyes slowly opening to find Leo's grey eyes already regarding him the patience, wonder, and love he had always expressed towards the genius.

"Don't you ever, _ever _believe that I'll stop loving you," Leo breathed, pressing his nose to Don's affectionately, "I'll always love you. We'll get through this, okay? No matter how long it takes, we'll get through. It will be alright, Donnie."

Several seconds passed between them before Don closed his eyes, successfully repressing another flow of tears for all but ten seconds as he buried his face into Leo's shoulder, "Okay..."

* * *

><p>(1) Aniki- Older brother<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Alot of tears going around, huh? I promise that there won't be a lot of crying later on in the story. I will only place it where it's appropriate. Don is still in shock... plus he needs to get some sleep and some food. Once he get's those, he'll start to become clearer.

I placed a line from the song this story is based on 'Never too late' in this chapter. It's a very small part but it's there. Can you find where and what it is? If so, I'll take a T-cest fanart request :3

_**Hint: It is said by either Leo or Don so it'll be somewhere in-between the quotation marks**_


	6. A Leader's Sorrow

**Fractured**

**A Leader's Sorrow**

Raphael approached the kitchen with quiet, nearly silent, footsteps when he heard the unmistakable sounds of hindered sniffles. The noise resounded softly within the small space, echoing and traveling towards his ears as he drew closer. He had intended to trot inside just to fetch a bottle of water from the fridge after pounding the dojo's punching bag into submission but the contained sounds of sadness caused him to change his long, noisy strides into cautious, careful treads.

At first, the red loving turtle thought it was Donatello that was responsible for the hushed noises. It did make sense after all; Don had been taken advantage of in one of the worst possible ways. Plus, there was the fact that the genius had been crying... well, whenever Raph caught a glimpse of him being transported between rooms by Leo or Leather... which was barely a handful of times.

It was then that Raph realized it couldn't be his brainy brother. Not only was Don having a hard time with walking for... obvious reasons, he would probably choose sleeping in the comfort of his own room rather than cry in an open space like the kitchen.

It couldn't be Mikey; if it had been, then his orange loving, trickster of a mate would probably be a bit more noticeable if was distraught- sniffling loudly, blowing his nose like a high powered wind tunnel into a flimsy napkin, or cutely hiccupping between incoherent words.

It couldn't be his father. Master Splinter rarely displayed that kind of emotion in front of him or his brothers. If he ever had the need to have a cleansing cry, he would more than likely do it in private.

So... that only left-

Raphael's warm amber eyes widened with disbelief as he stepped into the doorway of the kitchen. There, waiting for the heating tea kettle to start whistling, was his older brother, Leonardo. The turtle leader was leaning his hands against the counter, his shoulders hunched inward as he took up a reflective, standing posture.

At first glance, one would think that Leo was simply in deep thought about something- which was understandable, all things considered- but then Raphael noticed the other's form shaking. The leader's shoulders would jerk slightly in correspondence to the sound of a quiet series of hiccups. Although Raph couldn't see the other's bright green face all that well from where he was, he could still make out a faint trail of liquid streaming delicately down from the corner of Leo's closed eyes.

It took Raph several seconds of thoughtful silence before he cleared his throat lightly, trying to soften his usually gruff voice with little success, "Uh... Fearless, yer wata's boilin'."

Leo turned his head slightly but abruptly, his glistening, watery grey eyes locked onto Raph's amber ones for the briefest of moments before his eyes shifted down to his feet shamefully. On of his hands fluidly reached up to wipe away a particularly fat tear that was teetering at the brim of his eye, "Oh... h-hey Raph. I didn't know you were still up..."

Raph tilted his head, walking into the kitchen with mild hesitation as he approached his brother, the bottle of water forgotten. Just as the kettle began to whistle at an extremely high, annoying pitch, the red clad ninja reached around his distraught brother to twist the knob to the stove's eye to the off position, "Nah, couldn't sleep. All I can think about is killin' the sick son of a bitch responsible fer this mess."

Leo's posture stiffened at Raph words, as if something within the statement caused him great discomfort or offense. Raph swiftly noticed this, his frown deepening when his brother didn't respond back; only tighten his apple green hands into fist.

"Leo...," Raph said carefully, his darker emerald green hand reached over slowly to grasp the turtle leader's clenched fist with a demanding but gentle grip. It was then that Raph realized something, "Did Don say somethin' to ya? 'bout who did this ta him, I mean?"

Leo was silent for several seconds before he turn his glistening eyes, so vulnerable and open in their look, to the hot head's face, nodding briefly. They leaked extra tears at the motion, despite how hard the leader had tried to keep them contained. Raph had to contain a startled gasp; he had never seen his brother and leader look so defenseless, exposed, but, at the same time, he had never seen him look so... _beautiful_.

Of course Leo had nothing on Mikey, but back before him and the leader had chosen their current and- more than likely- eternal mates, _they _had started something. It had been purely experimental and there had been absolutely no love involved; only raging teenage hormones infused with animal instinct. It had happened in secrecy and they both knew that Michelangelo and Donatello knew nothing about it... which is exactly how they wanted to keep it. Raph didn't know how Leo felt about the whole thing but the hot head knew that there were instances- like now- where he had the hardly containable urge to kiss, to touch, to hold his older brother like he used to. The only thing that would stop him- again, like now- was his faithfulness and devotion to Mikey.

It took several seconds after the leader's nod for Raph to react, his grip tightened slightly around Leo's hand, "Did he say who it was?"

Leo shook his head, his eyes falling with shame as more tears began to well up in his eyes; the urge came back with a vengeance but Raph was able to contain himself yet again, "N-not their names... but he said he... he killed one of them."

"... One of _them_?" Raph growled out suddenly after the words sunk in, his hand withdrawing from Leo's as if the leader's hand was made of hot coals instead of flesh. He backed up from his brother slightly, his jaw tensed and his arms flexed, as if he were getting ready to hit something, "_O-one of them_? My brotha was fuckin' _gang raped_?"

His tone came out harsher than he intended but he couldn't help himself. Leo's body fully faced him, his arms crossed over his plastron in a vulnerable, saddened way. The tears were flowing freely now, his usually strong, fearless persona began to crumble and shatter before Raph very eyes, "... Y-yes... and it's all my fault."

"_The fuck it is_," Raphael denied automatically, not missing a beat, "Don't start that 'Fearless Leader' bullshit with me, Leo."

The turtle leader's grey eyes flashed to Raph's; they were tragic, saddened, but also determined. He was thoroughly convinced that this whole this was his fault, "But i-it _was _my fault, Raph. _I-I_ was the one that yelled at him. _I'm_ the one that drove him away that night. It was all _me_."

"No, it _wasn't _you," Raph roughly reinforced, his taller, muscular form stepped to his brother, as if challenging him to deny his words, "Ya know that Don is as stubborn as a mule. No one could've stopped him from walkin' out that door. He was gonna go out, whether ya yelled at 'em or not. Who _is_ responsible fer all of this crazy, backwards bullshit is the person... are the _people _who did this ta Don. _They're_ the ones that have to pay so... so stop _blamin' _yerself already would ya?"

Leo's wide, watery regarded his immediate younger brother with mild shock before his expression sobered, the tears still falling freely down his apple green cheeks, "But... it was my fault..."

Raph sighed with exasperation, "Leo-."

"_No_, Raph!" That's when Raph saw it; Leo finally broke. It was probably the first time in a long time he had seen his brother this way. It was like witnessing Halley's Comet after seventy-six long years of waiting- it was tragic but beautiful all at the same time. He knew he shouldn't be calling his older brother's breakdown beautiful but seeing another side of him like this... a side that rarely anyone else saw, was refreshing as well as heartbreaking.

Leo continued, his eyes narrowing through his tears, his body trembled with the strain of several unstable emotions and his low lip- although hard to catch- quivered slightly, "I'm... I'm the gone that's supposed to protect him, Raph! I'm the one that's suppose to steal his pain away; absorb it and live it so that he would never have to endure what he's enduring _now_! What was the point of leaving him to go out there alone? What did I have to prove? Why the _hell _didn't I just go with him?"

"Leo... calm down, bro," Raph tried to smooth over his rough voice but failed, his hands coming up to grip the leader's shoulders with a firm grip.

Leo shook his head vigorously, his eyes closed tightly as he did, "N-No! I-"

It was then that Raph abruptly pulled his brother into his chest, his emerald arms wrapping around the back of Leo's shell, keep him in place. Leo gasped, his trembling form began to struggle against the bindings that were his brother's arms but he stopped when the hot headed tucked his head underneath his emerald chin. Grey eyes blinked with bewilderment and confusion as his cheek was purposely pillowed against his younger brother's neck, a fast pulse drummed rhythmically against his ear.

"R-raphie?" The leader didn't mean to use his childhood nickname for his brother but he couldn't help it. He was feeling to vulnerable to care.

"Look... I... I know yer used ta Don bein' there fer ya when yer feelin' unstable or out-of-it, but... but he's too broken right now. We all have ta help him heal so that he can be our freakishly smart little weirdo again," Raph started, his arms tightened around Leo reassuringly, a thumb rubbing reassuring circles into the bright skin at the back of the leader's shoulder, "I have Mikey; Mikey has me.. but who do _you _have, Leo?"

"... I can handle myself," Leo mumbled against Raph's shoulder, his tears drying but still flowing

"Oh yeah, then what the hell do ya call this then, huh?" Raph retorted, "This ain't called '_handlin' it_'. This is called '_wiggin' out_'."

Leo remained silent so Raph continued, "Just let me be there fer ya, Fearless. I might not be the best person ta talk ta- I ain't no fuckin' therapist or anythin'- but what ya were doin' before I came in here, cryin' by yerself while no else is around? Yeah, that's gonna have ta stop. Ya got that Mr. Tightass?"

The turtle leader sniffled lightly, his head shifted slightly as he buried his face deeper into the side of his muscular brother's neck, wet, salty liquid automatically drenched the hothead's skin. His apple green arms slowly, hesitantly wrapped around Raph's shell, giving him a half-hearted hug in return; that was silent yes, "... H-hothead..."

That was a silent yes too. Raph smiled half-heartedly, kissing the side of his brother's temple as an innocent act of comfort, "Splinta Jr..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Finally! Damn, why the hell does it take me so long to write a flippin' chapter all of the sudden? I had this thing planned out and everything; why did it take me three days to write this darn thing? Ugh!

Anyway, at least it's finished and posted (sigh). So yeah, Leo and Raph use to have a thing going on before they got together with Don and Mikey. What they had wasn't really love, like I had said in this chapter, but pure, physical gratification. Does Don and/or Mikey know about their previous relationship :3?

Kukuku, you'll have to find out in later chapters XD


	7. Chicken Soup for the Mutant Soul

**Fractured**

**Chicken Soup for the Mutant Soul**

Donatello was slowly brought out from a thankfully dreamless sleep when he felt soft, considerate kisses press gingerly at his forehead, cheeks, eye lids, and nose. Each individual kiss seemed to be slow and carefully placed, as if each touch had a specific, designated location to be administered. Don sighed with contentment, automatically recognizing the warm, sturdy arms that embraced him with care, the soothing aroma of sandalwood, candle wax, and musk that danced around him, and—of course—the gentle lips that now seemed to worship his face with attention.

It was a relief—no, a _miracle_—that he was finally able to awaken to comfort and security rather than suffering and fear. He could finally relax now; he was home and in the welcoming embrace of his family and—more literally—his lover. There was nothing to be afraid of anymore; he was home and safe from his demons… for now.

"Leo…," the genius croaked out, his voice, still heavy with sleep as he shifted slightly in his lover's grip. His eyes slowly opened, lazily making out the bright, apple green color of his mate's skin but was unable to focus fully on Leo's face; everything look distorted and fuzzy, the haze of sleep still held strong on his sight.

"Good morning Donnie," Leo's smooth, milky voice was like a lullaby to his ears, causing a gentle blush to reach the genius's soft olive cheeks. He didn't really know how much he missed Leo's voice until it was vibrating next to his ear. He felt another kiss press to his snout just as his vision cleared and refocused, his eye connecting with the wise grey eyes of his leader and lover.

"Good… morning," the genius cringed between words, hating how his voice sounded so scratchy and eroded. The taste on his tongue was disgustingly sour, bitter… _acidic_ even; had he thrown up sometime between his escape and now? He didn't quite remember if he did…

Donnie gasped lightly when Leo's arms moved over his waist and wound around his shell, pulling him closer to his chest and deeper into his embrace. Leo was careful not to crush the genius against him as he buried his face into the smooth curve of Don's neck, inhaling deeply when he settled, "Gods, I missed you…"

Don remained silent for several seconds before he closed his eyes, his form curling closer to his mate—if that was even physically possible anymore—as he gently returned the strong, heartfelt hug, "I… missed you too…"

Leo sighed out laboriously, trying to rein his emotions in but only partly succeeded in doing so. He pulled back a little, until his nose was brushing against his partner's tenderly. One of the leader's hands unwound from around Don's body to softly brush the backs of his fingers against an olive cheek, touching it as if it were made of something precious or sacred. Leo swallowed, his eyes scanning over the other's face multiple times before he decided to break the short silence, "You… you sound better."

Don knew that that wasn't what Leo was going to say but didn't have the nerve or willpower to push him to say more. He nodded against the cottony, blue pillows that cushioned and conformed underneath his head, "The sleep helped a lot but… it kind of hurts to talk now."

Leo frowned at that response, his thumb running delicately along the slightly darker skin underneath the other's eye, "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No," Don said without missing a beat, shaking his head curtly before sweetly nuzzling his nose against Leo's cheek and jaw, "Just stay with me… please?"

Leo blinked before his lips formed into a warm, considerate smile. He leaned in to press a short, chaste kiss to Don's lips, the genius allowing the action of affection wholeheartedly, "You don't even need to ask."

Don smiled—weakly but genuinely—before he snuggled deeper into the leader's protective hold, his arms tightening slightly around Leo's waist as he greedily breathed in Leo's relaxing scent. The genius's ear settled against the juncture of the turtle leader's neck, listening to the steady beating of his lover's heart, allowing it to lull him into a light sleep. Several minutes after the two had settled against one another in a warm cocoon of amethyst blankets, cobalt pillows, and green limbs, a soft but firm rapping upon their bedroom door jerk them out of their quiet, little asylum.

Leo exhaled an irritated breath, causing Don to quiver with a contained chuckle. The leader's eyes narrowed, glaring past his lover and at the offending door, "…Yes?"

"Room service~," said the familiarly chipper voice of the youngest and most lively of the turtle brothers, Michelangelo. Donnie had reluctantly reopened his eyes at this point, staring absently at Leo's Adam's apple as the turtle leader responded to the muffled statement.

"… Sorry, didn't order any."

Leo could imagine Mikey's wide grin turning into an adorable, slightly dejected pout, "Aw, come on Leo. You can't hog Donnie all to _yourself_. We _all_ missed him; not just you. Besides, I made him some food; he must be _starving_."

As if on cue, Don's stomach released a low, hungry growl, causing his cheeks to become warm with bashfulness. Leo's eyes flickered to his mate's face briefly, his eye ridges furrowing with understanding. The turtle leader had forgotten what Leatherhead had said about Don's condition, superficially, before the larger mutant had done a more thorough examination in the lab. Although the intellectual turtle had not been completely starved, he had still been withheld from retaining the nourishment he needed from a day-to-day basis. Leo could verify this for himself from the amount of weight—although minimal—that had been lost from around Donnie's waist and hips. Could two weeks really cause such a change?

"…_Soooo_, are you going to let me in or not?" Mikey said with a huff of irritation, "His soup is getting colder and colder by the _second_. Don't make me start whining, bro. You know I will—"

"Oh stop bein' so dramatic, numbskull," Another voice interjected—Raphael's, to be precise—from the other side of the door as well, causing Don to blink owlishly with surprise and for Leo to roll his eyes, "Ya just made it; it's still pipin' hot."

"S-so? Donnie still needs to eat _something_ and… and I want to _see_ him," Mikey said, the very beginnings of a whine began to brew up in his speech.

After several seconds of silent, conversational glances between brown and grey orbs, Leo reluctantly decided to give his other brother's 'the okay' to enter. Leo groaned, shaking his head lazily and tucking Don's head under his chin before he answered Mikey's previous question with a low, monotone voice, "Come in…"

Merely a millisecond afterwards, the door slammed open, the ball of endless turtle energy that was Michelangelo stood proudly in the middle of the door way, balancing a bed tray in one hand and a tall glass of water in the other hand. His sea green face was a mixture of cuteness and determination as his big baby blues zoomed in on Donatello's blanketed form. Leo stared at his youngest brother with wide, startled eyes, mirroring Don's expression to the 'T'. Raph stood directly behind his orange loving mate, his arms crossed over his broad chest as he shook his head sadly at Mikey's less than subtle entrance.

"You're _damn right_ I can come in!" Mikey all but shouted, glaring as much as his wide, childish eyes would allow at Leo. The leader was trying his hardest to keep a straight face as he watched the trickster struggle to keep his serious frown from turning into a pout, "Do you have any idea how worried I was? I only got to see him for ten seconds yesterday—_twenty_ tops—and now you're trying to hide him away in your room for the whole day? _**Unacceptable**_!"

Leo snorted, reluctantly letting go of his lover to sit up a little in bed, "Who said anything about hiding him away for a whole day, Mikey? It's only—" the blue loving turtle quickly glanced at the alarm clock that sat upon the nightstand beside the bed, confirming that it was still morning"—9:45."

"…Yeah well… well he _still_ needs to _**eat**_," Mikey said defensively, a light blush of embarrassment reached his cheeks as his confident presence slumped only slightly with uncertainty, "L-LH said that he hadn't eaten much while he was gone so… so I made him some chicken noodle soup. It's his favorite so…"

Leo smiled warmly and Don slowly turned over in order to face the door and his other two brothers before he gingerly sat up in bed; his mocha eyes locked onto Mikey's for the first time since he had woken up. The trickster's eyes widened significantly when he finally gazed upon his damaged brother, a sheen of moisture almost automatically fogged over the oceanic blue. His lower lip began to tremble as he began to shift deeper into the room, his form making it's way over to Leo and Don's bed with sudden hesitance and uncertainty.

Raphael followed his mate in, his amber eyes zooming in on the bruises that had been covered up by the blankets around his brother's shoulders, neck, and arms. He was able to contain his anger… but only barely. How dare someone lay their dirty, grabby hands on his younger brother in such a sick, twisted, disgusting way? Who the hell gave them the right or authority to do so? What the fuck made them think that raping someone in this manner—be them human or mutant—was _okay_? Oh, Gods, he couldn't wait until he got his hands on the sons of bitches that did this. Oh… he couldn't wait until he made them pay for what they did…

"Oh… Donnie," Mikey said distraughtly as he slowly knelt at the side of the bed, the tears had quickly built up and were now streaming down his sea green cheeks. The youngest turtle brother had not been able to see Don clearly that day… but now that he was getting an unblocked view of his immediate older brother, a part of him wished he hadn't. Donatello looked so… _small_, so delicate; the trickster never though he would witness a day where Don looked so fragile, "I'm… I'm s-so sorry."

Don smiled slightly at his little brother, unearthing one of his hands from beneath the covers and resting it gently on top of the other's head. Mike stared up at the other with bewilderment though he still appeared to be greatly troubled by his brother's condition. The intellectual turtle spoke with as much vocal power as he could muster at the moment, trying his hardest to keep a grimace off of his face; he never knew the simple act of talking could be so painful, "It's… okay Mikey. Nothing was… your fault. It couldn't be… helped…"

"Y-yeah but…"

"Oh would ya stop cryin' already?" Raph interjected, glaring dully at the back of his mate's head. All eyes turned to him with either astonishment or reprehension, "It ain't gonna change nothin' and it ain't gonna help anybody… plus yer gonna get tears in Don's soup."

"O-oh! Right! I-I'm sorry," Mikey's form perked up slightly, turning back around to face his brother before he placed the bed tray upon Donnie's lap, the glass of chilled water soon followed, "H-here you go."

Don blinked at the small spread that was placed before him, the gentle, delectable aroma of a steaming broth, botanical seasonings, and zesty spices sashayed and danced towards his nostrils with a relaxing allure. Man, did he miss food… well, food that he knew wasn't contaminated or tampered with. He gulped to moisten his throat, eyeing the plate of golden brown biscuits that sat next to the bowl of soup with delicious companionship. His stomach growled again with anticipation but he was far too mesmerized by the display to care, "You… you made this?"

Mikey nodded, his mother-hen face had been traded in for an innocent, approval seeking face, an expression he usually used on Master Splinter or Leo, "Uh huh! And I know how much you hate Campbell's canned soup so I kind of, sort of… _maybe_ needed some help with getting the ingredients to make it myself."

"… H-help?" A sense of panic began to bubble just below the surface of Don's façade but it didn't go unnoticed by Mike… or the two eldest brothers, matter of fact…

The orange wearing turtle stared at his brother for all but five seconds before he answered his brother with a bright, considerate grin, "…Yup!~ Angel had gone to the supermarket for me yesterday afternoon. Hehe, she was a real sweetie about it too, even though she tried to sound all tough and badass over the phone. Heyyyy, you know…she's kind of like Raphie—tough on the outside but _super_ gooey on the inside."

Raph's amber eyes snapped to Mike's head once again, glaring heatedly at the back of it. He was still mad at his lover for waking him up so freaking early in the morning, so he really wasn't in the mood for insults right now, no matter how little or innocent they were, "I ain't _gooey_, Mi—"

"_**Gooey**_, I say!~" Mikey reinforced, causing Leo to chuckle and for Raphael to grumble incoherently with contained aggravation.

"So, Angel brought the food this time, huh?" Leo asked, a chuckle still in his voice, "Why not April?"

Mikey frowned slightly, shrugging one of his shoulders as he watched Don slowly pick up a utensil—a spoon—and steady it in his shaky grasp, "I tried calling her first but she wouldn't pick up her phone… so I just called Angel instead."

"Hmm… maybe she had some errands to run. She _has_ been a bit busy this past month," Leo said, musing out loud while he sat up more fully in bed, "Either way, it was very kind of you to make this for Don, Mikey."

Mikey frown was swiftly replaced by a smile, "Of course. I wanted to help Donnie out too… and since you and Leatherhead are already taking care of him with… well, you know, I thought it would be nice to make him some comfort food. You know, like… like soup for the soul or something."

"I think that's a title of an actual book, Mikey," Don said sheepishly before taking a thorough, generous sip of the soup. He hummed with contentment, a calm smile touching his lips as he savored the warm, moderately salty taste, "… this is really good."

The reaction was immediate; Mikey's blue orbs sparkled with mirth and his lips parted into a proud, blinding grin, "Really? 'Cause… 'Cause I was trying this new recipe I found online and—"

"Alright, Martha Stewart, I think he gets the point," Raph said, rolling his eyes as he finally closed the distance between himself and his other brothers. Donatello glanced up from his plate and Mikey to look at Raph's approaching form, the hot-head's bright, amber eyes burning with an intensity that he usually only saw on the battle field. The genius didn't know what to make of the look but didn't ponder on it long as one of Raph's arms uncurled from its crossed state, his larger, emerald hand reaching forward to gently, reassuringly smooth over the plain of Don's bald head.

"… Are ya okay?" Raph asked in a way that made Don feel like he was being asked that question for the very first time since he got home. The intellectual turtle wrote it off as just a 'Raphael-thing'; the head strong turtle had a way of putting so much passion into his words and actions that it made you feel… special, looked after, and truly loved. Donatello highly doubted that he was the only one to experience this from the red clad ninja anyway.

Don cleared his throat lightly, as if to dislodge the dryness at the back of his throat, before he began to talk again, "I'm fine, Raphie. Healing and… a little rattled but… I'm fine."

Raph stared for another couple of seconds, taking in the damage that littered Don's body, namely the bruises—in the shape of hand prints—that encircled the other's long, elegant neck. He clenched his jaw; one of the bastards had held Don down so hard that he must of nearly suffocated his brother. Raphael hoped that the one responsible for that was the one that Don killed… because if that fucker was still walking around and breathing air, he was going to go animalistic on that prick's sorry ass. The hot-head swallowed thickly, roughly tearing his gaze away, opting to lock onto Leo's grey, somewhat unsteady gaze, "… Glad ta hear it, genius. Now… eat up."

Don smiled as his brother's hand retracted from him, his mocha eyes wondering back to tray as he lifted another spoonful of warm broth to his lips. Mikey smiled warm at the display before him, crossing his arms over the bed's edge and resting his head on top of them. They were all back together again… and even though Don wasn't quite himself just yet, he knew that the genius would heal… just as long as everyone pitched in to help find and mend the pieces of his fractured soul.

* * *

><p>AN: Wooooaaa, that took a while XD but at least it didn't take as long it would have if I had a serious writer's block. That would have been killer, as well as annoying u.u

Anyway, this is just a bonding chapter between the brothers… not comes the hard, emotional, angsty, WTF, and cryptic stuff

…

-cracks knuckles- It's **on**!~


	8. Swap Our Places

Fractured

Swap Our Places

Sea green lips clamped down on smooth, orange fabric, helping to muffle spontaneously wanton cries of pleasure and ecstasy. Michelangelo's baby blues, glazed over with euphoria and lust, seemed to look through and beyond Raphael's smoldering pools of amber. The younger turtle's legs wrapped halfway around the rough, mildly jagged surface of his mate's shell, keeping them rooted to each other and helping to increase the friction of Raph's movements. They rocked together at a fast yet intimate pace, a mixture of raw emotions, primal needs, and genuine love stewed together deliciously to fuel the drive of their love making.

One of Raph's large emerald hands clenched into the soft bed sheets of Mikey's bed while the other wrapped around the trickster's weeping member, pumping it in tune with his deep, powerful plunges. As the minutes passed on, Mike's moans became louder despite the assistance of the mask between his teeth, his body wriggling as his release came closer and closer to the brim of euphoria.

"Mikey…" Raph half grunted, half whispered out, craning his head down a little more so that his nose brushed ever so lightly against his mate's. He gazed down into a face twisted with unhindered, uncensored bliss as they both grew closer to release, "Mikey… I… I love ya."

That did it.

The jokester didn't know exactly how that simple phrase became the added ingredient that drove him to his release but by the gods it did it. Maybe it was that soft, considerate, yet husky, tone of voice that many people didn't get to hear Raph use. Perhaps it was the mixture of raw passion and love that burned within his light colored irises. Maybe it was the refreshing air that Mikey felt at hearing his mate say those words during a moment where it mattered most. Who knew, really? Whatever the reason, it worked like a charm.

At hearing those words, blue eyes twinkled and widened before they closed tightly, Mikey's hands fisting tightly into the bed sheets underneath his shell. His whole body tightened and tensed, his back arching with the sudden explosion of pleasure as he came hard in Raph's hands and against his plastron. His inner walls clamped down around Raph's throbbing erection, causing the hot head to groan loudly as he, too, reached his breaking point.

Several seconds passed between the two turtles, their forms trembling and shivering as the effects of the afterglow pulsed through them with each heart beat, each breath, and each innocent brushing of skin. Mikey let out a great sigh, allowing the material of his mask to slip past his teeth and off his lips as Raphael slowly pulled out of him. Raph churred softly, tilting his head in order to place a soft kiss on the underside of his mate's jaw as he comfortable nestled himself in between aquatic green legs. The hot head supported most of his weight on his forearms, his nose buried within the crook of Mikey's neck as he inhaled the other's scent deeply.

Mikey moaned softly, his arms reaching up to wrap loosely around Raph's shoulders. He was panting but he was still able to somehow form words, "S-so good…"

Raph chuckled, lifting his head so that he could press a tender kiss to Mike's lips, "Glad ya enjoyed the ride."

Mikey smiled into the kiss before the other pulled away, "D-dude… where did all _that_ come from? Were you horny all day or something?"

"Nah… I just…," He paused before chuckling, "I actually ain't that sure 'bout where that came from eitha."

Mike laughed lightly, shaking his head against the pillow underneath his head, "And I love you too, block-head."

The hot head glared half-heartedly at the trickster, "Ya wanna go, Mikey? Cause we can do this all night."

The trickster giggled lightly under his breath, "Seriously though. What was that about? You either spiked your beer with viagra at dinner or you have something on your mind. Which is it?"

"What? I can't drill ya into the mattress just 'cause I wanna?"

"You usually don't. It just… happens, you know? Tonight, you just… went all caveman on me."

"Nah, I-"

"Yeah, you did, Raph and you _know_ it," Mike's eye ridged furrow, his hands reaching up to cup the sides of his mate's face, "…What's wrong?"

Raph didn't know how to respond. He knew Mikey would catch onto him eventually… he just didn't think he would do so as quickly as he did. Michelangelo might be childish, gullible, and ditzy at times but when it came to reading what was beneath the surface of a well kept facade, the jokester was a master. How he managed to do it, Raphael still didn't know… but it was one of the things that made him love the other even more.

Raph's gaze dragged away from those big, innocent orbs that looked up at him with a mixture of question and worry. Those warm colored eyes slowly moved down his mates cheek, over the soft surface of his lips, passed his chin and down the elegant column of his neck-

He stopped.

Raphael's eyes shut tightly as his mind was invaded with images of a bruised, battered, and shaken Donatello. More than half of his body was covered with foreign, unnatural marks and pigmentations. The red clad ninja had imagined that it would be bad when Leatherhead and Leo had told him the fragmented story that Donnie had incoherently disclosed to them… but when he saw his little brother, fully, for the first time in two weeks… well, it all became… real. It's on thing to hear about sick, twisted stuff on television shows, in movies, and on the news… but to actually have it happen to you or to someone you cared about was like a swift, painful stab to your sense of reality.

"… Raphie?" Mikey's voice brought Raph back to the present moment. The hot head's eyes remained tightly closed, his breath came out labored, hitching and shuddering with the thoughts and emotions that were simmering deep within his gut and consciousness, "Come on. You can tell me."

"I know I can, Mikey," Raph started, slightly shaking his head before burying his face within the crook of the other's neck and shoulder, "I just don't know how ta say it…"

Mikey's arms wrapped fully around Raph's shoulders, enjoying the comfort and warmth their position created, "Try. You don't have ta keep it PG, you know."

Raph snorted, "I neva do when it comes ta stuff like this."

"Stuff liiike?"

The hot head took a deep, thoughtful, _careful_ breath before he exhales his plight into the other's shoulder, "Mikey… why the _fuck_ did this have ta happen ta _Don_? Why was he taken in the first place? What was the _point_ of doing all that shit ta him? Was it ta get information outta him? Was it ta break him? Scare him? The shit that those sick little fuckers did ta him- Why… why _rape_ him? What the fuck do they have to _gain_ from doing that ta him?"

Mikey's eye ridges furrows, his lips turning down into a slightly frown as he heard his mate's voice crack ever so slight, "Raph…"

"I mean, we've been interrogated before. Torture ain't anything new ta us… but being beaten and raped every fuckin' day? For… for _fourteen_ fuckin' days? Who the fuck _does_ that? And ta a _mutant_?_"_

Raph pulled his head back quickly, causing Mikey to blink slightly with bewilderment when he found himself staring up into burning amber once again. The trickster felt his breath hitch, the intensity of his mate's stare made him feel transparent and pleasantly trapped. Raph continued, "And ya know what pisses me off the most?"

"… W-What?"

He didn't miss a beat, "It could've been either one of us. It coulda been Leo, me, Master Splinter… _you_. I already want ta hunt down those twisted sons of bitches and gut them like the animals they are… but if it had been _you_… If _you_ were the one that had gone missing, if _you_ were the one to come back, unconscious and half-dead, if it had been you, Mikey… I… I don't know what the hell I would do. I think… I think I would go crazy. I'd go homicidal on their asses. I know I would…"

Mikey shook his head, lifting his upper body so that his nose and forehead pressed against Raph's, their lips hovering only a hair width apart, "But it _wasn't_ me, Raph. I'm _here_."

Raph swallowed loadly, breathing out a shaky breath as he continued, "I-I know… but if _this_ is how I would feel if it had been you… then what the hell is _Fearless_ feelin' right now?"

… That truly was a scary thought, Michelangelo had to admit. The turtle leader had always been a balanced individual. He never stepped out of line and he never let his emotions get the better of him. The only time Leonardo had ever stepped out of his personality- _**ever**_- was when… well… when Donatello was officially declared as missing. Whenever there was any leads, no matter how tiny or insignificant it was, Leo was there, going over it with a fine toothed comb. He didn't eat. He didn't sleep. He was hardly, if ever, calm and his training regimens became harsh and borderline unbearable. The turtle leader had gotten so bad that Master Splinter had to take Leo into his meditation room for a three-hour intervention. Now that Don was back though, Leo's burning intensity had been dimmed… but everyone knew that it was only temporary. Everyone knew that Leo would not truly be himself again until he tracked down the people who were responsible for Don's torment and made them suffer through a slow, painful death.

Mikey gulped, licking his lower lip nervously, "I… I don't know…"

After a moment, Raph closed the distance between their lips, giving his mate a brief but passionate kiss before pulling away. He sighed, frowning slightly, "Yeah… me either…"

**A/N**: The inspiration for this came from the song "_Running Up That Hill_" by Placebo. The title came from the lyrics too so please listen to and see where I was coming from when I was writing this chapter. I'm sorry for the shortness but I really wanted to get this out. It was going to be longer but I didn't want you guys to have to wait for this update. A midterm is coming up for one of my classes so I wouldn't have been able to post anything for a good week or so.

This isn't my favorite chapter- I will say this right off the bat- but I believe it was necessary. I felt it was tedious but I think all good works need at least a little bit of tediousness every once in a while, no?

Next chapter, there will be some much needed Leo x Don fluff, as well as some insight on what happened to Don while he was MIA. I hope these plans don't change since my inspiration and muse is fickle at times *sweat drop*

I am sorry for the long wait but school is thoroughly kicking my ass XD;;

Talk to you guys later and I hope you're all doing well~


	9. Fragment 1: His Hell

Fractured

Fragment #1: His Hell

The ticking hand of a clock resonated loudly somewhere within the mildly spacious area of the living room, echoing sharply, almost threateningly, off of the surrounding walls. Each second felt like an hour, the awkward symphony that the annoying clicking created sounded more like claps of lighting against Leatherhead's eardrums. He exhaled slowly, looking back into the bottomless, chocolate orbs of his close friend, unable to even comprehend what feelings, emotions, or thoughts were brewing up beyond their depths. How could he even begin to decipher what laid just beneath Don unreadable facade? Heck, he couldn't even scratch the surface of what the genius turtle's feelings right now. All he _could_ do was make assumptions about Don's well being- both physically and mentally-, _try_ to sympathize with him, and be there for him as he gradually healed.

"Donatello… we don't have to do this if you don't want to," Leatherhead said carefully as he adjusted his sitting position, his elbows rested on his knees so that he could clasp his hands together in a recognizable posture of reflection. He had positioned himself directly in front of Don, only a few feet resided between them, "It's still early. You still need some time to recover and-"

"Leatherhead…," Although the intellectual turtle's voice sounded relatively meek, it held enough power and insistence to stop the larger reptile's initial flow of organized words. Don was seated in the diagonally placed armchair in respect to the multiple television sets that were being blocked by the large lizard's broad, towering form. He gulped loudly, licking at his dry lips nervously while clasping his hands tightly together, "It's alright. I understand your concern but i-it's better to do it sooner rather than later. You know that."

The large lizard sighed, shifting in his seat slightly, "I know this, my friend, but mental recall… it won't be an easy experience for you. I could undo you all over again if you were to delve deep enough into your memories."

Don seemed to contemplate this for a moment before he broke the other's gaze, choosing instead to look down at his hands, "I'll just have to be careful. We'll take baby steps. A little bit at a time."

Leatherhead paused, silently admiring the turtle's strength, even during times like this. His recovery seemed to be moving along successfully. He supposed it had something to do with being surrounded by the love of his family, his mate, and his own kind. Besides, as far as the larger mutant and the other Hamatos could piece together from Don's fragmented details thus far, the intelligent turtle had been attack by humans. Perhaps being in the company of mutants or other anthromorphic folk was his best chance at rebuilding his confidence. Even so, Don's human friends had to be informed that the intellectual turtle had finally been returned home.

Leatherhead smiled sadly at his friend, leaning his torso forward while reaching across the small space that resided between them. His much larger hand gingerly cupped the side of Don's face, shocked chocolate orbs jumped back up to lock onto intense, sorrowful obsidian; the genius turtle gasped so softly that Leatherhead almost didn't catch it. His rough padded thumb, as gingerly as possible, slide over the skin of Don's lower lid, "I… just do not wish to see you shatter again. I could not bear it."

Don swallowed thickly at his comrade's words, his eyes shifting self-consciously away after several wordless seconds. He leaned into the touch momentarily, inhaling reflectively before he slowly pulled away from the other's touch, "Thank you, Leatherhead, but I will be fine."

Don paused before craning his head back and around the armchair, briefly glancing towards the dormitories where he knew his family was anxiously waiting. They had been told to keep quiet while the session was going on… and that no matter what they heard- no matter how worrisome or alarming- they would not interrupt until the very end.

Donatello turned his attention back to the other, giving his a friend a doubtful look, "Are you _sure_ this will work? I mean… it never worked when you tried it on me before."

LH nodded, "That may be true, but the circumstances were different then. Although your level of awareness and intellect would normally make it hard for this form of hypnotism to work, your emotional and mental state have been… well… knocked off its axis, essentially. Your equilibrium has been lost, Donatello. Right now, your mind is looking for some form of solace and the relaxing effects of hypnosis will do just that. It… my be a long shot but it is the only possible doorway we have into your subconscious."

Don paused once again, a sense of fright entered his face but only by a little, "C-can't you just ask me?"

The larger mutant's eye ridges furrowed with sympathy, "Can you truly remember on your own, Donnie? It has already been a week since your return and you can only recall bits and pieces of what has happened to you. While your conscious self may be unable to recall, you subconscious self has, more than likely, retained everything… we just have to unlock those things."

Don sighed, knowing that what Leatherhead was saying was true. The questions that he had been asked by his brothers, his father, and Leatherhead once he was able to speak properly and walk on his own had not unearthed anything from his waking memories; granted, they weren't exactly thorough question but no one really wanted to force answers out of him at the moment. All in all, Don saw his friend logic… he was just… well, "… I'm scared…"

LH couldn't help but blink at the other's blunt honesty. He was more surprised, however, that Don would openly admit that he was afraid. Donatello would never do that… but then again, things were different now; Don was not himself and he wouldn't be himself for quite some time.

Several heartbeats passed between them before LH reached his hand forward for a second time, carefully separating Don's tightly clasped hands to gently hold one of them. The lizard smiled again, try to comfort the other as much as he could, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can wait. It is all up to you, my friend."

Don shook his head in response, "I… I may be scared of what I will see… but there is nothing I can do about it. Its either now or later and… I-I prefer to just get it over with."

"… Alright," He squeezed the Donnie's hand slightly, "If what you see becomes too much for you, no matter what degree of intensity it may be, just squeeze my hand and I will bring you back."

"_If_ it works."

"Yes. If it works. Alright?"

"… Okay."

Leatherhead nodded curtly before taking a deep breath, his eyes became inviting and entrapping. Donatello found himself paralyzed by the stare, unable to break away, unable to think… hell, unable to concentrate on anything but those obsidian pools. The larger reptile spoke again, this time his voice was, somehow, smoother and… deeper, in sound and bass. It became an even monotone, almost too balance to be a real voice, "Listen to the sound of my voice. Focus on nothing else but my voice and the sound of the clock in the distance. Can you hear it? Nod if you do."

Gosh, he sounded like a recording…

Don found himself nodding without consciously meaning to. LH smiled, "Good. Now, close your eyes and continue to focus. I am going to count down from ten. With each descending number, you will find yourself getting closer and closer to a state of weightlessness. The clock's rhythm will be the director to your decent. Do you understand?"

Another nod.

"Good. Close your eyes."

Don eyes slowly closed, the sound of the clock that had once sounded so distant suddenly sounded louder than ever, as if it were directly next to his ear. Each 'tick' sounded like a movement of the earth underneath his feet. He tensed but relaxed when Leatherhead began the countdown.

"Ten."

_Tick_

"Nine…"

_Tock_

"Eight…"

_Tick_

"Seven…"

_Tock_

"Six…"

… Was it just Don or was… the pauses getting slower? Was the clock slowing down? Had it coincidentally malfunctioned? _Now_ of all time?

"…Three…"

Don's heartbeat jumped. Where the hell did five and four go? He was beginning to panic now but… for some reason it didn't seem to show through his person enough to alert LH. He was stuck; the point of no return.

"…Two…"

…_Tick_…

Time was stopping, Don's physical body felt nonexistent somehow. Like… like it was floating; like there was no gravity. The physical world was disappear right before his senses.

"…One…"

…

"_Sleep_."

Nothingness.

"… _**Donatello?"**_

_Don was jolted awake by Leatherhead's voice once again, his eyes opened but were momentarily unfocused. He couldn't identify his surroundings quite yet but he already knew where his mind had brought him, sadly. He squinted his eyes, trying to force his sight to adjust but found it to be hopeless at the moment._

"_**Donatello? Are you still with me?"**_

_Don nodded, "Y-yes."_

"**_Okay. We're going to go back to _that_ day. The very _first_ day. Concentrate and remember…"_**

_Don complied, his vision cleared miraculously, as if on cue. He felt his breath hitch; he was automatically able to identify where he was: a bare, empty room with grey, concrete walls on all angles. He didn't need to be hypnotized to remember this abominable place. How could he not? He could still remember the texture of rough, abrasive concrete against his skin, the dry, tasteless air, and the maddening silence. All that was missing was a straight jacket and a sense of sterility._

_His eyes then found the set of stairs at the far right corner of the room; something that had always seemed like a bittersweet notion to him. After all, it was the only pathway out of his two week prison but the door at the very top had always been locked, automatically impeding his escape… and it had been locked from the outside. If it had been from the inside, the intellectual turtle would have been able to get out without a hitch. Whoever locked him away knew that he wasn't just a mutated turtle; they knew he was a smart mutated turtle._

_They knew he was smart enough to get out of any normal situation, like a locked cage with a combination lock or a room with at least one window. This, however, forced him to play the waiting game… to '_play along_', essentially, with his captors. At the time, he thought he was going to be interrogated or, at the very worst, tortured for information about his brothers, the liar, or his technology. Oh… how wrong he had been._

"_**Where are you?"**_

"… _My hell."_

"… _**How do you feel? Are you able to move around freely or are you impeded?"**_

_Don slowly looked down at himself, noticing the fetters that chained his wrists together: a set of handcuffs. He suddenly felt a wave of dizziness come over him, his body rocking awkwardly to the side, his shoulders leaning against a nearby wall for support._

"_I'm dizzy… the world is spinning. I'm drugged and… I'm handcuffed."_

"_**Is anyone there with you?"**_

"_No… not yet anyway."_

_Don shook his head roughly, attempting to dispel the nauseating dizziness that plagued his vision but to no avail, "I'm in a room, no windows. It's bare… only a mattress, a set of stairs and a door."_

"_**You're in a basement of some kind?"**_

"_Most likely; I believe so."_

"_**Does it look familiar? Have you see it before that day or no?"**_

_Don paused, look the room over again, "I'm… not sure. A great deal of homes in Manhattan have the same look to their basements so I… I don't know."_

"_**Okay. Don't think to hard on it. Now, what-"**_

_Don's heart leapt up into his throat when the sound of a turning lock was heard. He stumbled a little, trying to back away from the staircase but only succeeded in loosing his footing, falling back on the naked mattress beside him. He began to pant, his heart like a wildly beating drum by now before he sat up right, facing the stair as defensively as his fatigued state would allow._

"_**Donnie? Donatello? What is happening?"**_

"_S-someone's coming."_

"_**Right now? That… that's not right. We are in control of this. When did-"**_

_The door at the top of the stair slowly opened, the unattended hinges squealed in protest. Don's hand clenched into the ragged mattress beneath him, his anxiety increasing by a mile with each passing second. A lone figure stood at the very top. It was formless, void of a personified figure; it was like a living shadow. Although Don could not recognize the person, a sense of… disappointment- betrayal?- rose within him. Why though?_

_It began to walk down the stairs slowly, each step loud and booming, as if it were an entity that trailed nothing chaos and misfortune in its wake. It began to speak once it reached the last step, it's voice warped and androgynous, "_You brought this upon yourself."

_Don growled without meaning to, his mouth opening unconsciously. Was he living out a memory? "What the hell are you talking about? _**You**_ did this! This is all _**you**_! Have… have you _**completely**_ lost you _**mind**_?"_

"I know what I want, Don… it so happens to be you. If you hadn't ignored my advances, if only you had just became mine, then I wouldn't have had to do this._"_

"_You're sick _. You're very sick. You need help."_

"No… I just need you… and the only way I can see that happening now is if I… _persuade_ you. Or… if you choose to anyway… to break you._" The form drew closer until it was standing directly in front of Donnie. It knelt before the genius turtle, obviously not worried about him retaliating or striking it. Was it because Don was drugged… or did it know that he wouldn't?_

"_**Donatello?"**_

"_I love _**Leo**_! You can't change how I feel about someone."_

_It chuckled,"We'll see…"_

"_**Donatello, answer me."**_

_It whistled loudly, startling Don slightly. As if on cue, a double set of feet began a slow decent down the steps, the sound of it, ominous and dangerous to the turtle's ears. He began to shudder; it seemed that Don had stepped outside of his memories again. He stood up swiftly, distancing himself from the stairway as much as possible, "L-leatherhead… b-bring me back. Please…"_

"… _**I am going to count down from five. With each number, your consciousness will become more and more aware of the present as you slip away from your subconscious. Five..."**_

"_Hurry…" The figures, who's forms were more pronounced than that of the living shadow, walked towards his retreated form. They seemed to tower over him, as if he were the size of an ant or they were size of skyscrapers._

"_**Four…"**_

_They were both obviously male, both wore devilish smirks; one of them reached for the fly of his pants while the other licked at his lips with a disgusting anticipation._

"_**Three…"**_

"_Heh… at least you got one of the pretty ones," The one closest to Don said, one of his hands reaching forward and towards Don's face, "I think we're going to have fun with him…"_

"_**Two…"**_

_Don closed his eyes tightly, his shell hitting the concrete wall. No where left to go. He was shaking. His breath shallow, '_God… not again… please not again._'_

"_**One…"**_

Several faces crowded Don when he came back to reality. He gasped loudly for air, his form automatically reclined and scrunched into the crevice of the armchair he had originally been in from the start of this process. He almost had a panic attack, what with all the unexpected faces that came into view when he returned from the domain of his subconscious. It took no more than five seconds for Don to identify the faces that had not been there when the 'recall' experiment had first started: a surprised Michelangelo, a worried Master Splinter, a borderline homicidal Raphael and… a failingly emotionless Leo who looked about ready to scoop Don up within the safety of his arms at any second.

Startled brown eyes jumped from face to face, his breathing eventually balancing out after several seconds of self reassurance; he was home, he was safe, he was no where near his hell, and he wasn't going back. He was _safe_.

The silence that surrounded them was nearly deafening as they all waited for the intellectual turtle to talk; to say something- anything- that would show them that he was alright. When that didn't seem to come, Leo decided to break the ice.

The blue clad turtle knelt down directly next to Leatherhead, gently gripping the hand that had once been in LH's grasp, "Donnie… are you alright?"

That seemed to snap Don out of it, "… Y-yes."

A collective sigh followed, everyone's forms slump forward with relief. Don's state of stability- as much as he had gathered anyway- had not been undone. Even so… he had come dangerously close to doing just that.

"D-dude," Mikey spoke, his voice oddly uncertain, "Did you… did you know who did this to you?"

Don paused, looking long and hard at his youngest brother before he turned his gaze down to his mate, lightly squeezing his hand back. He thought back to what he had just experienced, the way he had talked to the formless blob of darkness as if he were talking to someone he… knew.

He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes tightly before nodding, "One of them… I knew one of them…"

A/N: PHEW! Gosh, this was a marathon! (smh) Man, I was determined to finish the rest of this in one sitting, though, and I did it! Yayness. : 3

Anyway, I hope this was okay. I hope you guys liked it because this took a toll on me. I had to research a little bit on hypnosis, hunt down forms of inspiration… hell, I even listen to a grandfather clock in order to concentrate fully on the hypnosis scene. I don't know what you guys think of it but I felt that since Don went through a traumatic experience, one of the only ways to fully access his memories would be via hypnosis or some other form of recollection.

Ugh… I'm tired… sorry if there are typos or grammar mistakes. I will get to them at another time, I promise. Right now, I just want to sleep (passes out)

Hope you liked.


	10. Doubt

**Fractured**

**Doubts**

"I should not have allowed this," Leatherhead sighed out extendedly, his towering frame pacing across the floor of his home: a train car renovated to take the form of an elongated studio dwelling. His arms were crossed behind his back, his face a mask of self-disappointment, "If he had been under for a second longer… I don't even want to _think_ about what could have happened. I… I should've known that his emotions- as raw as they are- would take on a mind of their own. I should have gone with my instincts and waited until he was more settled before I had him dive back into his memories like that."

Leonardo watched his friend and fellow reptile patiently, his emotionless mask successfully displayed… which was something he had not been able to pull for nearly a month now. The leader supposed it something to do with the knowledge of his mate's current location and that the turtle genius was steadily showing signs of healing. Even so, the only things that seemed to give away his inner struggles, his simmering wrath, and worrisome thoughts were the intense, brewing storm that churned beneath the depths of his grey eyes.

The turtle leader sighed, leaning back against the train car wall while crossing his arms over his chest, "It couldn't be helped Leatherhead. Don wants to find out who did this to him as much as the rest of us do. If it had not been today, he would have convinced you tomorrow. It… it's just how he is."

LH nodded with agreement, chuckling silently to himself as he finally glanced over at the turtle leader, "At least he hasn't changed too much."

"Yeah…," Leo agreed absentmindedly, his eyes sliding away from the others. They, in turn, focused in on the large computer screen at the far end of the car. It looked very similar to the one in Don's lab except this one had to be downsized in order to fit into the smaller accommodations of the train. Mugshot after mugshot flashed rapidly over the screen, the computer scanning through the DNA connected to each and every disgruntled, exhausted, disheveled, sickly, cocky, or clueless expression that showed up. Leo subdued a feral scowl; somewhere within that sea of documented criminal scum were the culprits behind his lover's torment.

"Leonardo… this was not your fault."

Leo snorted humorlessly, tearing his eyes away from the screen to look back at Leatherhead once again. The other had leaned against a wall opposite of him, this obsidian eyes were calm, his pupils round and undisturbed, "Don't lie to me in order to make me feel better. …I'm the reason he's the way he is now."

"That isn't true. Don was just participating in his usual routine. What had happened before he left that day has nothing to do with how things turned out."

"No," Leo shook his head curtly, physically denying the other's words, "I could have trailed after him. I could have resolved that stupid feud we had before he left. I could have went with him to ensure his safety even if I had duties to attend to in the lair; I knew father would've understood. I could have done something, _anything_,… but I did _nothing_. My anger got the better of me and I failed him when he needed me most."

Leatherhead tiled his head to the side, his mouth turned down slightly in a contemplative frown, "What made this time different than all the other times? Donatello has gone out to retrieve spare part dozens of times. What had changed?"

Leo's tightened expression became slightly lax, his eyes fell to the floor, "I… I'm not sure. It was just a feeling I had. I usually get it whenever something bad is going to happen, like when the Shredder is getting ready to attack or something else along those lines… but…"

"… But?"

"… Instead of worrying for my family as a whole, like I usually do, I felt my worry and protectiveness towards Donnie increase with each and every passing day," Leo said lowly. A breath or two passed before he released a single chuckle, "I knew I was annoying him, I knew I was smothering him, but my uneasiness wouldn't allow me to stop. It had become too much for him that day and he didn't hesitate to call me out on it…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Leo, you're being ridiculous," Don said, sighing out roughly as he slung his signature dumpster diving bag over one of his shoulders: a dark brown messenger bag- tattered but still quite sturdy- that was just as spacious as a duffle bag. His usually wide mocha eyes narrowed with irritation at his superior and lover, "I'm just going out to get some things for the lair. The back up generator is a bit faulty, so that is my top priority right now, and we could always use some extra parts just in case."<em>

_Leonardo watched with an uneasy stare as his mate secure his boa to his shell, "Can't you just wait until Raphael comes back from Casey and April's apartment? It shouldn't take too lo-"_

"_I don't need a babysitter!" Donatello groaned, throw his hands up before walking pass Leo, out of his lab, and into the main living area, "I've done this countless times… and you know Raph is going to be there longer than he said he was. They're having more 'male bonding times' since he and April got more heated with their arguments. He isn't coming back for another hour, two hours tops."_

_Leo sighed, following after the other swiftly "Donnie…"_

_Don stopped in his strides just a few meters shy from the exit. He spun on his heels, giving Leo a pointed look, "It's only going to take thirty minutes. I know what I need. I'll be there and back before you even know-"_

"_No, Don," Leo's gaze sharpened, one of his hands latching onto one of Don's biceps, mildly startling the genius, "I can't be there with you tonight since Mikey needs more assistance with his latest katas; father's orders. Just… just wait until Raph get's back."_

"_And, I repeat, I don't need a babysitter…" Don said through clenched teeth before he- as politely as his angered state would allow, anyway- wrenched his arm out of the other's grip, "What's gotten into you lately?"_

"_Nothing," Leo said curtly, almost too quickly._

"_Oh sure," Don rolled his eyes, before he began to list off with his fingers, "You've been tagging along with me whenever I plan on going anywhere on my own, you watch my back double time on patrols, and _now_ you're setting me up with _**chaperones**_? Seriously Leo, what's been going through your head?"_

"_It's _nothing_ Don," Leo reinforced, "Nothing that you don't already know. This is a hot month; there's activity from all sides. The Purple Dragon's have started initiations so there are targets on our shells. The Shredder is unpredictable and furious since we've flipped Karai, so the Foot are itching for a fight. Add all the other unusual suspects to the mix and-"_

"_I understand that but, honestly Leo, this isn't something new for us. The Purple Dragon aren't the brightest crayons in the box and the Foot won't catch onto me if I stay out of sight," Don sighed roughly, "I'm not a teenager anymore, Leo. I don't make foolish mistakes, especially when I'm topside."_

"_I never said that Don," Leo recovered quickly, his gaze hardening ever so slightly, "I have never doubted your capabilities and I'm not starting now."_

"_Okay, then what's going on? And don't give me those excuses again because if they were even _remotely_ relevant to this situation, Raph would be on lock down too," Don crossed his arms tightly over his chest, his irritated expression momentarily taken over by curiosity and worry, "Seriously, what is it?"_

"_I… it's complicated," Leo exhaled out, his eyes closing as he took a minute to regain his composure. He shook his head sharply before his eyes reopened, his gaze solid in his resolve, "It doens't matter. I'm not asking you to wait, I'm _**telling**_ you."_

_Don stared at his mate, clearly startled by the other's words. It wasn't like Leo to push a point so forcefully or urgently on anyone… except on Raph, perhaps. To have Leonardo take the same tone he usually reserved for his hotheaded sibling and use it on him was… unnerving, as well as vexing. It only took the genius a few seconds for his anger to fully boil, his eyes burning with a chocolate passion, "Don't you _dare_ pull that fearless leader crap with me."_

"_I'm not pulling anything. I just gave you an order, _Donatello_, and I expect you to follow it."_

_Don scowled at the use of his full name; Leo only ever used it when he was being serious or stern with him, "Well the only person who can forbid me from leaving the lair is Master Splinter. The only thing you can do is either lecture me to death or back up what father says."_

_Leo growled lowly, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger, "Please, stop making this harder than it needs to be…"_

"_No, _you're_ making this hard! Just because your the leader doesn't give you the right to restrict what I normally do without a plausible reason. You can't just tell me to go along with whatever you say; to smile and nod and retreat into my lab like a good little turtle. Damnnit, Leo, I'm your _brother_- your _**partner**_- not some brain dead subordinate you can boss around whenever you feel like it!"_

"_Stop putting words in my mouth! You know that's not what I'm getting at."_

_Don stepped to Leo, his face only a couple of inches away from the others. The genius' voice suddenly became deeper, more chilling and subtly icy than one would care to believe, "Then _educate_ me. All I have are assumption right now and, for the past week, you have _not_ been treating me like an equal. I am not a child. I am not some sort of ditz with the attention span of a gnat. I'm not a damsel in distress. I am a _damn _good ninja, just like you, Raph and Mikey are. You-"_

_Donatello took a deep breath, his hands clenching so tightly at his sides that his nails dug into the skin of his palms. After another beat, he readjusted his bag strap, his breathing labored and unsteady with a wrath that threatened to hit the surface at any moment, "… I'm leaving now."_

"_Don, you can't-," Leo made a quick reach for his mate's wrist but Don swiftly avoided the other's grasp with a fluid step back and towards the lair door._

"_I _can_ and I _will_!" Don said sharply, scowling faintly and giving his brother an vexed once over before turning on his heels and heading for the door, "_God_, I can't even _talk_ to you right now."_

"_Donatello! Donni-" Leo flinched; somehow, only a pissed off turtle genius could make a heavy, vault like door sound like it had slammed shut, "Oh for the love of-!"_

_Leo growled out full force, his hands moved over the top of his head before his fingers intertwined behind it and began to pace angrily._

* * *

><p>Leo slumped his shoulders forward tiredly after finishing the details of his last moments before his brother's disappearance, "If I could do it all over again, I would've told him everything, not just hide behind my title as leader. I let my stubbornness get in the way and Don paid dearly for it."<p>

LH curtly shook his head, denying his friend's words, "That is not true. You couldn't have known that this would happen. This situation… it is not what anyone was expecting. You cannot continue to blame yourself, my friend. It-"

"Please Leatherhead," Leo interrupted, shaking his head, pushing himself off of the wall as he sauntered over to the larger mutant's computer where the many faces of the guilty continued to flash, "Just… what is that you wanted to tell me?"

"…," The large lizard released a long exhale, following after the turtle leader while rubbing the back of his neck idly, "Well… it's the details that Donatello has disclosed to us so far."

Leo turned his head in the direction of the larger mutant, the side of his face was visible to LH but the grey orbs never left the flashing computer screen, "What about them?"

"There are a couple of…," Leatherhead paused, clearing his throat deeply as he racked his brain for an appropriate word, "Inconsistencies."

This got Leo's attention. The leader's eye ridges furrowed with a combination of confusion and defense as he turned his body halfway towards the other. His lips pressed into a flat, indifferent line, "Like?"

Leatherhead sighed, "It's what Donatello had said: 'A pair of three. Six hands on me.' Remember?"

"Yes… your point being?"

LH could sense the defensiveness that was slowly breaking through the surface of the leaders facade so he quickly brought issue to light. His gestured to the screen with a swift motion of his hand, "Based on what I was able to collect from Donatello's person the day I found him, I was able to find obvious traces of human DNA; seminal, to be precise. It wasn't until yesterday that I was able to separate them into their own individual categories…"

Leatherhead paused, his eyes glancing to the floor momentarily before his dark, bottomless eyes found Leo's again, "I was only able to identify _two_ sets of DNA. Not three."

"Two?" Leo blinked at his friend with bewilderment, "But Donatello swears that there were three."

"My point exactly," The large lizard confirmed, nodding his large head, "If a third person were to have violate Donatello- in _any_ way- there should be some form of DNA on him that would reinforce that."

"So… what does that mean, exactly? Doesn't that just mean that the third person was extremely careful? From what Don had said, that person was the brains behind the whole operation. They knew how to imprison him and they knew how to keep him there."

"Yes, either that or the third person doesn't truly exist."

A full, deafening moment passed between the two before a slow rising growl began to build within the depths of Leo's chest, "Are you accusing Don of _lying_?"

"Never," Leather swiftly denied, lifting his hands defensively in hope to quickly pacify the eldest turtles anger, "We both know that Don would never lie in a situation like this… at least not knowingly, he wouldn't."

The growl in the leader's voice vanished but his eye narrowed instead, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

LH sighed roughly, the other's defensiveness for his mate was starting to discomfort him, "Donatello made it sound like the third person was… either mental deranged, overly obsessed with him, and, also, someone he knows. According to what Don is saying, the reason he had been kidnapped and tortured that way was to forcefully persuade him into leave his family and bend to the ways of this third party- the mastermind, if you will. Is that about right?"

"… Yes," Leo said, a hint of uncertainty invaded his tone.

"Without this foundation of events, without that third person… what would you have?"

Leo paused, his gaze dropping to the floor as he thought over Leatherhead's words, rolling them around in his strategically wired head, "… Two possible sex offenders who were looking to get away with a crime…"

Leatherhead hummed in agreement, "Exactly. After all, it's not like Donatello can call the police and tell them what happened, being a mutant and all."

"A get-out-of-jail-free card…," Leo offered in a voice that was just above a whisper.

LH nodded, "… And if that is the case, then Donatello might have unknowingly devised a third person as a coping mechanism. His analytic mind could not understand the reasoning behind his torment so… perhaps, his mind _created_ one."

Leo gulped, his eyes shifting as this new information entered into the mix of possibilities, "I… I see the dilemma…"

"Hmmm, but that doesn't mean this theory is necessarily true. After all, we know little to nothing about what happened," Leatherhead hung his head slightly, walking around the turtle leader and towards his computer. He, too, stared at the screen for a short while, hoping that one or both of the persons they were looking for would be identified soon, "All we know for sure is that there were two humans witless enough to leave traces of themselves… one, of which, is possibly dead. If we could identify the living one and find him, there is a good chance that we could get information out of him. We could be more certain if that were the case… but it may take some time to find him."

Leo shook his head, a sense of dark intent entered into his features, "It doesn't matter. As long as you can eventually find him, that's all that matters…"

LH looked at him, taking in the other's expression and briefly wondered what was going through the leaders head… then he thought better of it. The other's thoughts were probably very… unseemly right about now…

The lizard sighed, if wasn't like he wasn't thinking the same thing when he saw Donatello that day…, "If I am able to find him… do you think you can make him talk?"

Leo stared at the larger other with an immovable,unblinking stare, much like a fearless predator getting ready for the hunt. A ghost of a smirk touch his apple green lips, the darkness in his eyes intensifying, "… I can make him scream…"

**A/N**: Oh boy, shit just got real :o!


End file.
